To Never Love Her: Will He Take the Chance?
by onewhowasborninhell
Summary: This fiction was originally started by YOUDON'TWANTTOKNOW. He wrote the first chapter. I'm just helping. This was supposed to be a part of the What if Chronicles. SasuSaku and other pairings. Starts Pre-timeskip. Full summaries inside.
1. Training Before a Mission

**Okay, this was supposed to be a part of the ****What If Chronicles**** by youdon'twanttoknow.That's why his borders are being used. Unfortunately, Ydwtk has cancer. The first chapter is his, and he told me to continue the story. I have nowhere near the talent he does. I am trying to keep it to his standards, though. Read the author's note in the parentheses.**

**Summary: Sasuke's life takes a completely different twist after the ruined chuunin exams. Suddenly, he winds up being a chuunin that's almost ready for Jounin, has a girlfriend, and becomes a key part of his village's continued existence. In order to save his village, he has to leave his girlfriend, who he is quickly developing feelings for. Will he take the chance to never touch her, to feel her, to love her?**

**That was mine. This was Ydwtk's:**

**A tale of a secret. He hides it deep down because of his fear. Fear that it will happen again. He needs his power. Stuck between his two loves, –revenge and beloved- he is offered a way out. To become a spy. To spy on a monster, gain power, and avenge his family. The only problem is if he accepts this way out, he won't be able to see her. To feel her. To touch her. To love her. Will he take the chance?**

**Anyhow, I know that he won't want his talent to go to waste. I certainly don't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story or Naruto. Ydwtk and Kishimoto-sama own them, respectively. **

**Please enjoy.**

_**123456789**_

To Never Touch Her, Feel Her, or Love Her. Will He Take the Chance?

Chapter 1: Training Before a Mission

(This starts 3 weeks before the mission to the tea country with Aoi as a flashback, and then skips to after it in the next chapter)

_Flashback_

_Sasuke knew that he was probably in some trouble of some kind. Especially if the Hokage herself called him. He walked up to the mahogany door, his face impassive as he opened it._

"_You asked for me?" Sasuke was surprised to see Kakashi and the village elders there alongside the Hokage._

"_Yes, I did." Tsunade said gravely. "The village, though the elders are somewhat unsure, believe that you are ready to be a chuunin. Kakashi says that with intensive training, in a year or two you'll be ready for Jounin. Unfortunately, there are few people in this village that you can train with. We considered sending you to another village… but then we remembered something our ANBU taichou told us. Orochimaru came to this village for you."_

_Sasuke didn't flinch. He already knew this. He was glad, however, that he would soon be a Jounin. And then an ANBU, and then he finally might be ready. _

"_You are henceforth a chuunin, Sasuke. You'll train with Kakashi in your spare time, and when you are ready you'll come and receive your next mission." Tsunade finished. "You're dismissed. Go with Kakashi to the training field you used when you were training for the chuunin exams."_

_Sasuke nodded. He had a very bad feeling about this._

_**123456789**_

_3 weeks later…_

_His bad feeling was right. Kakashi had invited Gai to help Sasuke in his training. Luckily, Sasuke avoided the spandex. He didn't avoid the rigors of Gai's training, though. His Sharingan also helped with the ninjutsu and genjutsu training. Now, with the help of Kakashi and Gai, he had a dozen different tricks that no one else knew about. The Renge training was a bit difficult, but not too difficult. Again, the Sharingan helped._

_Inwardly, Sasuke hoped that he was close to unlocking the third tomoe. That would give him the ultimate advantage._

_Kakashi gave Sasuke some ANBU training; teaching him how to use a sword, be stealthy, and the like. Sasuke knew that he really wouldn't be able to use the sword until he was officially made a chuunin. It would just be weird. After the training he might be made an official chuunin. Maybe. He hoped so._

_What? He was a human being. He was allowed to hope._

**_123456789_**

_Sasuke stood, waiting for the Hokage, elders, and Kakashi to say something._

"_Well…" Tsunade started. "Kakashi told me of your progress and I think I can say that you're truly ready." She pulled out a box. "You really should thank Sakura. She made something extra for you."_

Great, more sweets._ Sasuke thought, annoyed._

_He opened the simple box and there was a chuunin vest. He could already tell that it would fit him perfectly. He picked it up, wondering where the extra piece came from. He flipped it over and saw a large Uchiha crest perfectly stitched into the back. He really couldn't tell that it was even stitched at all. It looked like it was a part of the jacket itself. He slid it on over his blue shirt and let the new weight rest comfortably on his shoulders._

Now this is something that she deserves my thanks for. I'll thank her when I see her later._ He made a note to himself._

_Kakashi walked over and took his arm out from its previous position, behind his back, and handed Sasuke a katana. "It's my old ANBU one. I'm not using it anymore, and you'll have better use of it."_

_Sasuke raised his eyebrow. He took the leather that was wrapped around the top and unraveled it. He tied the sheathe to his chest and secured it. He felt somewhat better now._

_He walked out the office. _

_Maybe this wasn't that bad after all._

**I like this chapter as an opening. It still doesn't come as near to ****Story of an Unbreakable Bond****, (I'm sorry; I love that story unto death! The last e-mail I got from Ydwtk said that he was almost done with the new chapter, and that there would be a mini-Ydwtk-style-not-full-though-lemon in it. Its gonna be long, too.)**

**Please, though, continue. I want to see what I can do versus what Marcus can do.**

**onewhowasborninhell**


	2. A Debt Fufilled, a Problem Created

**HA! EAT THAT MARCUS! I FIGURED IT OUT! I'm sorry. Anyhow, this is where I took over.**

**I don't own this story or Naruto**

**_

* * *

_****__**

Chapter 2

A Debt Fulfilled, a Problem Created

(A/n: After the Aoi mission. There are some changes to the plot, but you'll see them in a minute)

Sasuke walked through the gates Konoha, thoroughly pleased with his mission. Sasuke and Naruto, together, had succeeded in taking down a Jounin. Sasuke was still a little angry that Naruto was able to do so much, though. He could have handled it himself but…

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke." Kakashi muttered to Sasuke. "Don't go all out if anything happens on the mission. Hold back. Don't use anything that you learned in training except for your sword. Demonstrate the proper skill level for someone who's almost a Jounin."_

_End Flashback_

He flipped the hilt of the Nidaime's sword around in his hand. They had been able to recover the sword without a problem, and Sasuke knew the village would be happy about that.

"Teme! Gimme the sword already! You've had it for the entire trip back!"

"Uresai, dobe." Sasuke muttered. "I'm the one who got promoted to chuunin, not you."

"Go Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said rather loudly.

"Why do you always side with him?!" Naruto said, pointing angrily on Sasuke.

"Because he appreciates me." Sakura replied. Sasuke shot her a warning glance.

"Appreciates you?! How?" Naruto yelled.

"That's for me to know and for you to shut the hell up, dobe." Sasuke grumbled.

"Yeah!" Sakura echoed, hitting Naruto on the head.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, rubbing the lump that was forming.

"I'm reporting in." Sasuke said. "Just get out of here. Go eat some ramen, or something."

Sasuke said, walking off towards the Hokage's manor.

* * *

"This is extraordinary, Uchiha." Tsunade said, examining the sword. "My grand-uncle's sword. Thank you for returning this."

She put it down on her desk and looked at him. "Orochimaru is gaining his strength again. I'm not going to deny it. And unfortunately… we need your help."

"You're going to feed me to him in order to placate him for long enough while you gather your forces." Sasuke said.

"No. He wants you in his possession, yes. But we're going to add a twist to that. One week from today, you will begin to demonstrate great anger towards everyone. Don't tell anyone why. Then, three days after that, you're going to lash out at Naruto for no apparent reason. Then, that night, you will leave the village. Do not tell anyone why. Once a month, we will be sending a skilled agent, probably Kakashi under some kind of disguise, to get any information you can gather."

Sasuke nodded. He didn't like it. "Send Sakura." He said after a moment of contemplation.

"I was wondering if you were going to suggest that. Especially after an incident like this." Tsunade pulled out a picture at which Sasuke's eyes widened.

_Flashback_

_They were a secret. Sasuke, a short time after the chuunin exams, had thanked Sakura for taking care of him when he was under the influence of the cursed seal. Sakura had said that there was one way that he could make it up to her. Sasuke immediately replied "fine."_

_Sakura smiled in triumph after finally getting what she wanted: a date with Uchiha Sasuke. They met for dinner at a well known restaurant that night, and there Sasuke had told her that if they were ever going to have any kind of relationship as anything more than friends or teammates, it had to be a secret. He didn't tell her why._

_They did go into a full relationship, though. They met often, a lot of times at Sasuke's house, where few people dared to peek in on him, and they didn't have to deal with parents. _

_Their one month anniversary came sooner than expected, and Sasuke brought her to the lake where he perfected his Katon jutsu the first time and they just talked. Then, sometime before midnight, all grew quiet. And then, out of the blue, Sasuke kissed her._

_So it wasn't the most artful kiss in the world. It was technically both their first kiss. Naruto didn't count. He never counted for anything. Then in the week or so between their anniversary and the mission to Aoi, Sasuke became more openly kind and caring to her. The day before the mission Sasuke called Sakura to the memorial stone…_

"_Sakura." He said when she arrived. She looked over to where he was: sitting on the stone itself. "Come here."_

"_What is it, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked while walking over to him._

"_I think while we're still staying secret, we should always meet here before a mission. In case anything happens to one of us." He said._

"_What do you mean?" Sakura asked, slightly hopeful._

"_I mean this." Sasuke pulled her on top of him and kissed her fiercely. _

_End flashback_.

That very same situation, with Sakura lying on top of him and kissing him, her hands in his hair, was the picture that Tsunade held in front of his face.

"How-"

"Kakashi." Tsunade replied, cutting him off. "But I can't send her just yet. She's not strong enough."

"Then let me ask you one thing." Sasuke said. Tsunade could see the pleading look hidden within his onyx orbs. "Train her yourself."

Tsunade was taken aback. "No."

"Then I refuse this mission. When I'm not here, I can't trust anyone with her. She needs to be able to handle herself."

"You can't refuse this mission. It's an order." Tsunade growled.

"I sure as hell can. I just won't leave the village and I'll fight to the death to anyone who tries to make me."

Tsunade hit her head on the table. "Only if she consents to it. I'm not forcing her to do anything."

Sasuke nodded solemnly and left.

* * *

**Later that night**

Sasuke heard his doorbell ring as he dried his hair with a towel.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit…_ ran through his mind. He had just got out of the shower, his bathroom door was open, and all he had on was a towel. All his clothes were still in his dresser.

"Hn." He grunted.

Sakura opened the door, walking in. She peered around for him and then she found him. Standing in the bathroom. With ONLY A TOWEL ON!! She may be his girlfriend and the fangirlish side of her might be dying off, but she couldn't help ogling at him.

"Can you toss me a pair of my boxers, Sakura?"

Sakura panicked. _Oh my god! I get to touch his boxers!_

_**And let's hope you'll be touching them soon- when you're taking them off him.**_Inner Sakura smiled evilly.

Sakura ignored her inner and hurried over to Sasuke's dresser. Logically, she opened the top drawer.

_Well, I guess I shouldn't have guessed anything else…_ she thought, looking at his plain black boxers. She ran back to Sasuke, giving him the boxers, and leaving.

A few moments later, he emerged in all his hot, steaming, eye-candy glory. She was sitting on his bed, and she could tell there was something wrong just by looking at him.

"Sakura, I have to talk to you about something…"

* * *

**Okay, so I'm leaving you with a cliffie. I'll try to update as soon as Marcus looks over the next chapter. Oh, and for those of you who don't already know, Marcus is youdon'twanttoknow.**

**People, visit Marcus' profile. He told me he updated it but I haven't checked it out. I figure he's probably off ranting about something...**

**Please, read and review if you hate cancer and wish Marcus a speedy recovery. Or if you like this chapter (I'm sad to say things don't look that way, though.)**

**onewhowasborninhell.**


End file.
